Battle Cry (episode)
Battle Cry ' (鬨（トキ）の声, ''Toki no Koe) is the 23rd Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 23rd Night overall. Summary As Aladdin and Alibaba battle Dunya and Isaac, Sinbad and his generals mobilize for war against Al-Thamen. Synopsis Aladdin blocks Dunya's attack with his Borg, and he urges Hakuryuu to take Morgiana and Tiare to safety. Heading up the stairs, Hakuryuu reassures Tiare that Aladdin and Alibaba will win. In the battle, Dunya hops down to introduce herself and Isaac. When Alibaba mentions that Musta'sim was wiped out by Magnostadt ten years ago, Dunya asks Alibaba why is he still alive due to Balbadd being under Kou rule. Dunya tells Alibaba that she will kill him using her Dark Metal Vessel. She demonstrates her strength by stabbing herself with her staff and transforms herself into a Dark Djinn. Recalling Cassim's transformation, Alibaba loses his composure. Aladdin intercepts Dunya's attack to save Alibaba. Once Alibaba snaps out of it, he engages Isaac in battle. Meanwhile, Judar informs Sinbad about the Kou Empire's Dungeon Conquerors after telling him not to die before the real fight. He announces that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Then, Kougyoku arrives to asks Judar about what he said. Judar tells Kougyoku to come home. He says he will make her into a general. When Kougyoku is at a loss of words and glances at Sinbad, Judar flies off. Sinbad instructs everyone to get ready while he and the generals conduct an emergency war meeting. In the meeting, Yamraiha states that it will take 10 days with all of their mages to restore the barrier. Sinbad says that they will take on the enemy with everyone rather than restoring the barrier. As all the soldiers mobilize for war, Kougyoku visits Sinbad to apologize for Judar's rude behavior. She says that the Kou Empire won't go to war with Sindria because of the treaty. Sinbad tells Kougyoku that Sinbad and the Kou Empire will eventually fight and asks Kougyoku to go home. Kougyoku begs Sinbad to let her fight with him, but Sinbad allows Kougyoku to stay as long as she wants in Sindria. Approaching Sindria from the sea, Al-Thamen's forces are entering the barrier. At Zagan's Dungeon, both Alibaba and Aladdin struggle with their opponents. Aladdin begins firing Rukh shots at Dunya while Alibaba converts his sword back to his dagger as he recalls Sharrkan's words. Alibaba slices Isaac's limbs off. Aladdin binds Dunya to the wall, and before he could blast Dunya, Ithnan intervenes. Ithnan awakens Dunya, who remembers her painful past. Dunya's Djinn form reverts to a Full-Body Djinn Equip type. She uses the sands to transform it into a chain scythe, so she can capture Aladdin. Though, Alibaba frees Aladdin. After Dunya wakes up Isaac, Isaac uses his Household Vessel to increase his speed. Isaac outmaneuvers Alibaba for a moment. Then, Hakuryuu joins the battle. When Aladdin plans to tire out Dunya, Ithnan reveals his forces are approaching Sindria. Ithnan states that this is Alibaba's fault for bringing war and death where ever he goes. He asks Dunya to leave Hakuryuu alive since Judar is interested in Hakuryuu. Dunya replies that it will impossible when she begins using her Extreme Magic. Alibaba's scar grows. In Sindria, Sinbad rallies his men before they engage the enemy. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic ''Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The fight between Aladdin, Alibaba, Dunya & Isaac is shortened considerably in the anime version. *In the anime, the scar grows on Alibaba's body during the fight. As previously mentioned in earlier episodes, Alibaba only gets the scar after clearing Zagan's Dungeon in the manga. *Only in the anime, Al-Thamen's men and a monstrous entity are heading towards Sindria. Compared to the manga, it's only three men from Al-Thamen who attack Alibaba's group outside of Zagan's Dungeon. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Zagan Arc